valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 41
.png |start jst=12:00 September 25 2019 |end jst=22:59 September 30 2019 |dp day 1 start = 08:00 September 27 2019 |dp day 1 end = 23:00 September 27 2019 |dp day 1 multiple = 2 |dp day 2 start = 08:00 September 30 2019 |dp day 2 end = 23:00 September 30 2019 |dp day 2 multiple = 2 | Fuka Kazamatsuri |Rank Reward | Artina |Individual Point Reward | Laranza |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Citrus |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Weiss |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 41st Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Disgaea Collab Event. The 41st Alliance Bingo Battle has begun!! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! This event is in collaboration with Disgaea! You can obtain Disgaea Collaboration exclusive cards as ranking and individual point reward! In addition, you can obtain exclusive versions of the LR reward cards, KAZAMATSURI and ARTINA after rebirth! Rank high to earn rewards and be able to reborn the cards! ■Event Details The event will only be held for a limited time. Battle against multiple Alliances and aim for Bingo with the members of your Alliance! ▼Participation Requirements You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※For more details, please refer to the "How to play an Alliance Bingo Battle event" announcement. ■Event Schedule 12:00 on September 25th ー 22:59 on September 30th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■The LR KAZAMATSURI reward card becomes super powerful after rebirth! LR KAZAMATSURI possesses a skill that deals multiple attacks! In addition, use GLR FUKA KAZAMATSURI's rebirth material Core to reborn her and be able to use her powerful multiple damaging skill with an activation rate up to 70%! ※The LR KAZAMATSURI reward card can be obtained through the following: * Individual Ranking Top 500 Reward * 10,000 Individual Point Reward ※The rebirth material Core can be obtained through the following: * Individual Ranking Top 300 Reward ■Reissued LR card added to the Ring Exchange! The exchange limit for the reissued LR cards in the Ring Exchange has been change to 3 chances! LR cards that can be reborn are also included in the lineup. This is your chance to improve your battle strategy! Choose and obtain your favorite card! ■Individual Point Reward Reach certain numbers of individual point and obtain individual point rewards. In this event, you'll be able to obtain the LR reward card ARTINA as an individual point reward! Accumulate points and obtain extravagant rewards! ※The LR ARTINA reward card can be obtained from the following: * 1,000 Individual Point Reward * 3,000 Individual Point Reward ※For more details about your individual point rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Point Rewards tab. ■Individual Rank Reward Compete against other users for rankings based on your total accumulated individual points. Get into high ranks and obtain Rebirth materials, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual rank rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Rankings tab. ■Ring Exchange Collect Rings from Bingo battles and exchange them for old Bingo Battle and other exclusive event cards! ※For details about the Ring Exchange, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Ring Exchange tab. ■Double Point Days! : 8:00 September 27th ー 22:59 September 27th (JST) 8:00 September 30th ー 22:59 September 30th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Accumulate points as much as you can and aim for high ranks! ■Caution • Please note that it is not possible to withdraw/expel members from an Alliance from the start of the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle to 24 hours after the end of the final round. We hope you enjoy this event! Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times